


can't you hear it? (my voice searching for you)

by jjuni



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Soobin, M/M, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, idk i just love them, soobin is so oblivious its actually painful, taehyun is so done with yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjuni/pseuds/jjuni
Summary: soobin is too oblivious for his own good and yeonjun finds it very endearing.orsoobin is in love but he doesn't know.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 286





	can't you hear it? (my voice searching for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovesuffering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesuffering/gifts).



> i wrote this in one hour because i have no self control this is a mess im sorry  
> title is from can't you see me! and some scenes are based on real yeonbin being chaotic gays enjoy!  
> happy birthday ilovesuffering! love you sm

Soobin checked himself out on his phone one last time before going live, making sure there wasn’t any lock of hair sneaking out of his cap. He heard a soft laugh right next to him.

‘Don’t worry Soobinnie, your hair is perfectly hidden’ Yeonjun said as he chuckled.   
  
_ Hyung’s so cute _ , the younger thought, a warm sensation growing on his chest. 

Soobin was used to this feeling though. How could he not? Since they were trainees Yeonjun had been nothing but nice and attentive with him. He’s always been his role-model, there wasn’t a thing Soobin didn’t admire about his hyung. In fact, he caught himself thinking about the older at least once a day. He’d dreamed about the way Yeonjun stuck out his tongue when he was completely focused working on a song, about the way his lovely plump lips turned into a determined pout if something annoyed him or how only his pretty front bunny teeth were visible when he laughed out loud.  _ Everything about hyung is so adorable _ , Soobin thought every time. 

Needless to say, he’s always seen it as a natural thing between them. Yeonjun was his only older brother in the group so it was only normal that Soobin looked up to his hyung  _ this  _ much. Moreover, the older has always had his back.   
  
A recent example of  _ hyungie’s love _ , as Soobin liked to call it, dated back to the time when they were dying their hair. The younger couldn’t stop moving his legs as he waited for the final result. It had been a rough week and he was extremely tired. There had been a delay on their comeback date,  _ again _ , and he had been really sensitive. He couldn’t stop his mind from thinking how poor of a job he was doing to cheer everyone up as a leader, how he kept making stupid mistakes when practicing, or how dumb he would look with purple hair. However, Yeonjun entering the room interrupted his destructive thoughts.   
  
_ Oh, so pretty  _ Soobin thought as he stared at his hyung’s new neon yellow hair.    
  
‘Thank you, bun’ the older said unable to repress a shy smile.

Soobin was too distracted to even blush at the sweet nickname or get flustered because he had said  _ that _ out loud. Seriously, his hyung looked  _ so cool _ .    
  
‘Calm down, Binnie, no wonder you have the calves of a professional athlete’.   
  
Just like that, Yeonjun sat on Soobin´s lap saying something the younger couldn’t quite process. In fact, an alarm was ringing on his head but he decided to do as he always does: just ignore it. His hyung putting a hand around his neck wasn’t helping the cause at all.    
  
‘Soobin!’ the older looked worried as he pouted,  _ just like a little puppy _ , Soobin smiled to himself. ‘You aren’t listening to me! Your legs were shaking harder than usual, what’s the matter, baby? Is something bothering that pretty mind of yours?’   
  


_ Hyung’s eyes shine brighter than a galaxy when he’s worried. _

‘Not at all, don’t worry’. Well, it wasn’t completely a lie. Sure Soobin was having a mild panic attack back there a few minutes before but there wasn’t anything on his mind at  _ that _ present moment, apart from the beautiful boy sitting on his lap. He gently hid his face on Yeonjun’s neck, feeling the older sigh in disbelief. ‘Also, I’m not your baby, hyung. I’m literally just one year younger than you’ Soobin murmured.

  
‘Yes, you are! You are my baby’ Yeonjun clung to Soobin a little more if it was even possible, letting all of his  _ anger _ out by hugging his  _ baby _ . It made the younger’s heart explode. 

‘Oh my god’ he heard Huening say as Beomgyu laughed.   
  
‘Soobin-hyung is so oblivious, Jesus Christ’ Taehyun groaned. Since he had his face hidden on someone’s neck, Soobin couldn’t see the warning look Yeonjun directed at Taehyun. 

In his defense, Soobin was aware of the fact that he loved Yeonjun. However, he didn’t exactly realize it was more than you-are-my-older-brother kind of love, and it was so obvious to everyone else around him. Including to Yeonjun himself.   
  
‘But he looks at you like you are the most beautiful angel on Earth, hyung! Don’t you remember how angry he got when you said your double chin was ugly? He was about to create a religion exclusively to worship a freaking double chin!’ Taehyun stated, tired of his older members.    
  


‘Watch your words, Taehyunnie’ Yeonjun said caressing the younger’s hair ‘He’s been under a lot of stress since debut, you know that. I know he loves me just like I love him, it’s just a matter of time he realizes it as well. I don’t mind waiting and I want him to be 100 % comfortable, okay? We’re not saying a thing, promise?’

And just like that, their promise was still a secret in the present. At this moment, as the two older members turned on their Vlive with their caps on and prepared the cotton candy machine, things hadn’t changed much. Soobin was still pretty oblivious, but Yeonjun still didn’t mind, at all.

‘MOA, I don’t have abs right now’ Yeonjun said laughing shyly. But Soobin quickly corrected him, opening his eyes as big as he could incapable of containing his excitement.    
  
‘You do! You do! Everyone, he has abs!’. He couldn’t help jumping from his seat as he shook his fists enthusiastically. The younger talked about his hyung’s abs as if it was the most interesting topic to ever exist and it was extremely necessary to clarify it, he was so eager.

_ He really is the most oblivious little bunny,  _ Yeonjun thought, looking too whipped, too in love. Soobin threw himself on the older’s lap with his whole body, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s waist.   
  
Later on, sharing a bed with Taehyun and Kai, Soobin monitored their Vlive to make sure they hadn’t spoiled anything about the new songs they were recording. 

However, he strongly frowned at a particular moment. The two youngest looked at each other with expectant smiles. Could it be that their hyung finally noticed the way he treated Yeonjun as if he was a delicate flower? Maybe he finally…   
  
‘Why didn’t hyung hug me back?’ Soobin said trying to erase the disappointment on his voice. 

‘I’m sorry I can  _ not _ do this’ Taehyun stood up one second away from screaming out of frustration. 

‘What do you mean, Hyunnie?’ saying Soobin sounded confused would be an understatement. On the other side, Kai was on the verge of panicking. 

‘It’s just your imagination’ the youngest laughed trying to control the situation. ‘Yeonjun-hyung loves you very much!’

Soobin got lost on his speculation again.  _ But he didn’t say “I love you, bun” today _ .  _ He always does. _ He didn’t even try to kiss him, how weird was that! His mind started going at its fastest speed, trying to think of any mistake he could’ve done that may have annoyed his precious hyung. But he couldn’t find any! Once everyone was asleep, the little bunny felt his heart break into small pieces. A strong knot was collapsing his chest.  _ Where’s this feeling coming from? _ he asked himself. Poor Binnie still didn’t know why it hurt so much thinking about the slight possibility of Yeonjun not wanting to hug him.

The next morning, Soobin felt a weight on him. Literally,  _ someone  _ was on top of him. He relaxed his muscles as he recognized the oh-so-familiar strawberry smell from his hyung’s hair. Yeonjun gave him an Eskimo kiss, pressing his own nose over his baby’s botton-like one.    
  
‘Have you slept well, honey?’ Yeonjun hummed as a melody.   
  
Soobin observed the older very closely. He looked the best like this. No make-up, half asleep still, prettily lying on Soobin letting all his worries go. He kissed his hyung’s delicate eyelashes. Yeonjun seemed so petite on Soobin’s arms, so comfortable and safe.

Soobin’s heart was beating so loud he was afraid it could burst. Truth is he hadn’t slept at all. His mind was too busy trying to figure out why he felt the way he did. Why it seemed like everybody else knew except him. He had cried for hours that night just to collect his emotions but he couldn’t find an answer.

Fortunately, right then, right there, watching the way Yeonjun yawned and proceeded to smile lazily, Soobin just knew.

‘Hyung?’

‘Mmm?’ Yeonjun answered kissing Soobin’s chest.

  
‘I love you with no empty spaces’   
  



End file.
